Data may be stored in a structured data format, such as in a database, and/or data may be stored as unstructured data, for example, in files and directories in a digital file system. Typically, client devices would access the files in the file system by performing a mount operation on the file system. Mounting takes place before a computer (e.g., client device) can access any data in the file system. A user device can access files on mounted media. Once the mount operation is performed, the client device can read the files and directories. The data may be stored outside of a local area network. For example, the data may be stored in a remote data center. If a user wishes to access the data across a wide area network (e.g., Internet), traditionally, the client device cannot perform a mount operation, and the client device cannot access the data as files and directories in the file system over the wide area network.
Some applications may provide access to data using a particular application programming interface (API), which may not be compatible with a certain type of storage system. For example, an application may use an API that accesses data as files and directories in a file system. Another application may use an API that accesses data as objects in an object storage system. Such applications, which have limited API implementation, may not be able to have access to the same data.